


野男人

by semiquinone



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Domestic Disputes, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex Party, 互攻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semiquinone/pseuds/semiquinone
Summary: 是带一点剧情的肉文。不是正剧向的，差不多就是两个智障儿童欢乐多的故事，所以人物非常非常OOC以及崩坏，情节和对话也非常没有节操。如果介意请点叉。换夫Party的流程参考了《性爱大师》里的情节。
Relationships: Harold Finch & Nathan Ingram, Harold Finch/John Reese, Logan Pierce/John Reese
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	野男人

**Author's Note:**

> 是带一点剧情的肉文。不是正剧向的，差不多就是两个智障儿童欢乐多的故事，所以人物非常非常OOC以及崩坏，情节和对话也非常没有节操。如果介意请点叉。
> 
> 换夫Party的流程参考了《性爱大师》里的情节。

“Mr Reese 我和你说过多少次了，不要把你擦过的枪就这么随意地丢在沙发上。”

“还有厕所里的马桶坐垫，用完之用为什么永远不记得放下来？”

Reese一听到Finch喊他Mr Reese就开始翻白眼。这样的唠叨每天都在这间屋子里上演，以至于他已经建立起了某种防御机制自动屏蔽掉这些与噪音无异的Finch单方面的训斥。

而这次有些不太一样，前一天Finch一本珍贵的初版书被Reese不知道从哪儿捡来的一只马犬毫不在意地嚼碎，成了像是一卷卫生纸被丢进水池里再疯狂搅拌后的样子。Finch在Reese不容置疑地领它进门的时候为了展示自己在这个家庭事务里的控制和权威，执意要亲自给它取名并进行教导。当时的Reese蛮不讲理地声称这个家里挤不下第二个被Finch的说教折磨的灵魂，而且Bear这个名字早就起好了不劳您操心。Finch登时就有一种不祥的预感，而这准确的预感在两周后迅速地变现。

Reese怀疑Finch是故意让Bear嚼碎那本书的。Finch的初版书多得数不清，而他唠叨的理由，特别是在唠叨的时候还能加上对他毫不留情的责备的理由或许对他来说更为珍贵。

Reese并没有道歉。他就算曾经在某个千分之一秒里存了点道歉的心思，也在看到Finch吹胡子瞪眼的表情的时候湮灭在了某个遥远的平行宇宙里。  
“它的品味还真不赖，你该感到骄傲。”

那晚要睡觉的时候两人别扭地背对彼此，还隔着至少有一米的距离躺下。Finch脑中把这句话非常偏执地重复播放，以至于让自己越来越生气。这是一个令Reese非常讨厌的习惯，他不知道为什么Finch可以如此执拗地把他本可以用在别处的惊人记忆力用在记录这样无谓而琐碎的事情上面。而Finch对此的解释是这是一种PTSD，专门因为Reese日复一日出格而粗鲁的行为而产生。Reese应该感到羞愧难当自动去睡沙发。

Reese从来没有睡过沙发，这张比King Size还加大号的床是他们新婚搬进这套房子的时候他亲自定制的。那个时候有太多的姿势他想好好和Finch进行探索尝试，而其中有一些很占地方。虽然不菲的购置费用是“无聊的阔佬”眼睛都没眨一下买的单，但是Reese依然固执地认为这是他们夫夫共同财产里刻着他名字的那部分，要睡也应该是Finch去睡沙发，沙发才是他挑的。

不过Reese倒是没有真的逼Finch去睡过沙发。Finch年轻的时候脊椎受过点伤，那晚Reese咬着枕套愤愤地想：还是算了，我得是大度的那一个。

然而大度的Reese似乎好心没好报，他迷迷糊糊地要进入梦乡的时候反复被Finch的辗转反侧扰得不能安眠。他没气好气地把头埋到枕头下面还不忘口齿不清地揶揄一句。  
“不给操，要不你找野男人去。”

Finch被气得七窍生烟恨不得真的甩门而去。找野男人还不容易，反正我有钱，你买的这床大得够我们玩3p。

夫夫床头吵架床尾和都是些骗人的鬼话。至少两周过去了两人还没有正式和好，虽然这段婚姻到这个地步，和好不和好两人的相处也没什么太大差别，只除了性的方面。其实Reese早已忘了那天半睡半醒的时候自己无穷的创造力促使他说出了什么妙趣横生的噎住Finch的话。但是那晚之后他的确是再没碰过自己了，他当然也没有可能腆着脸去要。

Reese一肚子火没法发地把他军火库里油光锃亮的枪又擦了一遍，想着这日子真是没法过了。

这个周六的上午Finch没完没了地在不同房间以同样折磨人的口气朝Reese嚷嚷的时候，他正第514次盘算着分居的可能性。以往让Finch闭嘴的最好方法是热吻或者一个绝妙的口活，然而显然Reese此刻并没有心情这么干。气急败坏的他伴随着“出去了干脆就别回来好了”的祝愿最终夺门而出，当然，带上了Bear。  
Bear可是他的狗，才不要让Bear独自忍受Finch这个控制欲爆棚的剽悍男人。

超市没什么好逛的，带着狗也不太方便进酒吧。Reese七拐八弯终于绕进了一家成人用品店，并且非常豪爽地买下了一个种类齐全的肛塞玩具套装，以及零零散散的一些润滑油。Reese带着一种直冲云霄的豪爽付了账，精心考量一场“自娱自乐”到底应该在摊着Finch的那些宝贝初版书的床上进行，还是在他收拾得干干净净的客厅地毯上进行。

Reese趾高气昂地跨进家门并准备好无视Finch十有八九会抛来的那句“你还有脸回来”。他甚至还特意打开了套装盒子拿起其中一个葫芦状的玩具在手里把玩。Finch坐在客厅悠闲地喝茶看报纸。浴室里传来些许响动，这时候Reese才发现家里有客人。他正准备发问那人却先开口了。  
“Harold，我得先做点准备工作，你家的油放在哪里了？”

这个变故愣住了Reese，他磕磕巴巴地问来者是谁的时候，Finch头都没抬一下。  
“野男人。”

上完厕所准备回厨房开始腌渍烤鸡的Nathan显然需要一点时间消化这个新鲜的昵称。而在他看到Reese手上的玩具的时候这个所需的时间又被显著地拉长了。  
“其实我还有点事，我该走了。”

Finch这才抬头看到了这个精彩的场面，然而只来得及把Nathan截在大门口。  
“我还以为你真只是叫我一起来吃个饭，我不玩3p的。”

Finch痛苦地扶住额头，这一天还没到中午就这么精彩纷呈。

可显然好戏还在后头。Nathan神秘地眨眨眼凑近Finch。“但是如果你想找点别的刺激，我倒是的确知道这么个好地方。”

Finch身后的Reese已经拿起另一个毛绒绒的东西玩起了抛接，Nathan嘟囔着你们看起来已经挺刺激的了，赶紧挥挥手关上门Harold你不用送了。

Reese觉得自己得逞了，虽然场景和方式都和他原先设想的差之千里。Finch好一会儿没回过头，Reese闭着眼睛都能想象他微微鼓起腮帮子的样子，就只差笑出声来了。于是说话的口气就变得十分荡漾。

“怎么？你的野男人不要你了？”

“他只是中介，晚点会送上两个翘臀的过来开性爱派对。”

Reese的第一反应居然是谁的臀都没有我的翘，但是立马意识到自己的重点有点跑偏。  
“记得给我留个活好的。”

“活再好看到你也萎了，不然你也不至于连个愿意干你的人都找不到，要去买什么玩具。”

这一场唇枪舌战算起来应该是Finch获胜，但是由于Reese这一天里带着Bear第二次的夺门而出，Finch并没有过多的享受到欣赏他吃瘪的表情的快感。他当然懒得问Reese又要去哪，得到的答案无非是去找野男人。Finch有点无语地想最近他们之间野男人这个词语出现的频率有些太高了。但是这不是他的错，是Reese挑起的头。Reese买的玩具和润滑油还零零散散地摊在客厅的茶几上，这种挑衅的态度和不爱收拾的一贯作风双重激起了Finch好不容易才压下去的怒火。

他抓起手机拨通Nathan的电话：“什么地方？”

\------------------

Reese还真去找男人去了。Pierce一看到Reese那比Bear没吃到甜甜圈还郁闷的表情，就知道十有八九和Finch脱不了干系。  
“你们家那位又唠叨你了？”

“他找野男人了。”

“你捉奸在床？”

Reese拧开啤酒瓶盖咕噜咕噜喝了一口，显然不是很想回答。事情有些复杂，然而要讲清楚他估计得让Finch附会儿身。  
Pierce是非常乐意听Reese倾诉的。往常他们有了矛盾Reese的第一选择就是到他这里来大倒苦水。Pierce觉得自己非常够朋友因为他从没考虑过要收心理咨询费，然而他依然非常专业地总结了一些这对冤家的规律。比如他们浓情蜜意的时候Reese会称呼Finch为我家Harold；无事发生的时候会称呼他为Finch；而闹矛盾了（这是常有的事）生气的时候就是Reese展现他语言天赋的时候。一段时间后Pierce已经放弃了记录那些不同的称谓和它们出现的频率。但是如果真的根据出现次数高低有张排名表的话，“那个死鬼”、“无聊的阔佬”、“患有偏执狂的麻雀”都一定榜上有名。  
而这一次Reese抛弃了他华丽的修辞，直接以“他”这个不带任何感情的人称代词称呼Finch，让Pierce觉得事情有些不同寻常。

他清了清嗓子，小心翼翼地发问：“他们邀请你一起3p？”

我该介绍你和那个死鬼的野男人认识，你们怎么那么默契。  
Reese的脸更黑了。

Pierce还是学艺不精，他把Reese的表情解读为自己猜对了。于是自顾自地进入了下一个疗程。还为了安慰效果搭了一只手臂在Reese肩膀上。  
“其实很多人说3p可以增进夫夫间的感情，你大可不必这么排斥。尝试一下，或许你们都会很享受的。”

这话让Reese想起了自己已经两周没有做爱的事实，恨得有些牙痒痒。以至于Finch那些偏执狂的纠结和习惯，都变成了无足轻重甚至可以被原谅的事情。  
吵架归吵架爱还是要做的啊操，这只爱喝煎绿茶的麻雀。

Reese挥挥手给了Pierce一个不想继续这个话题的眼神。对方今天终于聪明了一回接住了这个暗示。  
“晚上想不想去脱衣舞酒吧？”

Reese抿了口酒摇摇头。Finch的屁股其实也挺翘的，比起那些脱衣舞男来有过之而无不及。

“带你去吃炸饺子？”

“算了。”  
食物不是特别能解决Reese现在的问题，不管是心理上的还是身体上的。

“双炸的哦！”

“。。。算了。”

Pierce叹口气。这两人一把年纪的夕阳红黄昏恋搞得像中学生情侣怄气他真是佩服得五体投地。

“你要实在气不过，自己也去找个野男人不就好了。”

Reese其实刚想澄清一下Finch并不是真的找了个什么人搞了起来。但是今天自己愤而出走前Finch的话犹言在耳。  
什么叫看到他就硬不起来了？虽然这是个并不常用的技能，但是Reese觉得他在勾引男人方面还是很有本事的，Finch应该很清楚这一点。  
怕不是Finch自己那方面出了点问题，拿这个做掩饰。

一系列并不激烈的思想斗争过后Reese吹掉了那瓶啤酒：“你有好的推荐？”

Pierce兴奋得眯上了眼睛：“这你可找对人了。”

\------------------

Bear被留在了Pierce家。Reese直到被Pierce拽进了商场还是没有理解为什么为性爱派对做准备会是买一顶帽子。他觉得一条能完美衬托他曲线的内裤或许更该被列入考虑范围。Pierce啧啧地鄙视了一下他粗俗的想法，并指出帽子非常能反映出一个人的气质品味和修养。要不是Pierce兴奋得发光的面部表情，Reese甚至要怀疑他其实会被拐去参加选美。

“那顶贝雷帽我觉得就凑合。”

“当然，如果你是要去参加新兵蛋子应招的话。”

“那顶圆顶礼帽看起来非常符合你说的‘格调’。”

“你是要去当性爱派对的客人，不是事后娱乐其他客人的魔术师从里面变出兔子来。”

“这顶很酷炫，挺有男人味的。”

“当然了，如果你是要去什么农场当个不入流的牛仔的话。”

“你知道你说话口气越来越像那个无聊的阔佬了。”

“我发誓我不是他找的那个野男人。”

Reese撅起嘴翻了个白眼，已经对货架上的东西彻底失去了兴趣。  
干脆你帮我挑就好了，哪儿那么多废话。

“我说你同意参加这个到底是想自己爽一把还是报复你家那位？”

“这两者又不冲突。”

Pierce心领神会。他其实有点害怕Finch找他秋后算账。万一哪天他们俩和好了，Finch发现他带着Reese去外面找男人，非扒了他的皮不可。这个预防针他可得先打好，就当为自己留条后路。

“先说好，这事儿可不能让Finch知道。”

“当然得让他知道，我还在想要不要拍个视频发给他看。”

“你要拍自己和别的男人的性爱视频给Finch？”

“让那个偏执狂知道，想操我的男人一大把，不缺他一个。”

Pierce眼前一黑，他算是明白了， 只要是碰到和Finch相关的事情，Reese的判断能力就急速下降直逼马里亚纳海沟。相反地，根据Reese的描述，他感觉在他们的矛盾里Finch是保持恒定的输出的那个。他永远能以非常平和的口吻气得Reese横冲直撞，并用他特有的那种挑剔和唠叨让Reese即使横冲直撞也无法发泄心中的怒火。在言语方面Reese不得不甘拜下风。

“行了行了，你们鸡飞狗跳别拉上我，我就感谢你们两位祖宗了。”  
Pierce在飞快地替Reese选好一顶平顶礼帽并付款的时候都是一副撞了鬼的表情，再加上背后牛高马大脸色沉郁的Reese，以至于收银员几乎要悄悄问他是否需要帮忙报警。  
这帽子也不贵，至于吗。

Reese轻佻地用指尖顶着帽子的内沿用怀疑的目光看着它。“我怎么觉得这种东西是那只麻雀的品味。”

“如果你带个棒球帽，没人会挑你的。”

Reese越看越觉得这顶帽子是会戴在Finch头上的那种类型，但是本着得好好爽一把才能气死那个阔佬的目的。  
忍了算了。

Reese和Pierce不是第一对到达派对地点——Zoe家的。Zoe笑眯眯地为他们开门并在玄关处收好Reese带来的帽子的时候，Reese听到客厅里有些嘈杂的谈话声。处在寂静边缘里的他在一瞬间有些犹豫。他不知道和Finch是怎么走到这一步的。也许当时的他们做的每个决定都太过仓促。他们从认识到上床只花了两小时（还是捆绑play的那种），从上床到同居只花了一周，从同居到结婚只花了两个月。或许时间太短所以他们没来得及了解彼此就莽撞地把对方归纳到自己一点一滴的生活里。  
这一夜后是打算和Finch离婚吗？Reese问自己。

无论如何，显然Finch不是那种知道了这种事后会反思自己的不对，转过头来和他道歉说我错了还是让我来操你吧的那种人。他大概会冷笑着说既然这样那这名存实亡的婚姻不要也罢。Finch做事温温吞吞时不时会让Reese很恼火，但是他敢打赌那只麻雀在离婚协议书上签字的速度会比什么都快，并会以同样快的速度把他从那个产权上只属于Finch的屋子里扔出去。说不定当晚就能再找一个什么人填补他留下的空白，还让他用他的剃须刀和漱口水。  
Reese倒是不怕露宿街头，但是他一度喜欢在睡前抚摸Finch柔软的头发和微微发福的肚子，有时候还要不老实地挠挠他的咯吱窝，引得他发出他那种非常特别的，“哎嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿”的笑声，这是Reese最好的安眠曲。他不确定离开了这些，他是不是真的能在没有偏执挑剔的宁静里安然入睡。更何况，那个卖煎绿茶的小摊老板居然对枪械也颇有研究，他不知道没有了为Finch带煎绿茶这个绝佳的理由之后，该怎么每天早上跑去和老板聊上半天。

Pierce看Reese站在玄关久久未动，猜到了他的迟疑。  
“你不是这个时候要打退堂鼓吧？我都已经准备好了要大干一场了。”

Reese张了张嘴正要肯定他的判断，却看见Nathan揽着Finch的肩膀一脸无奈地走过来。Finch在看到Reese的一瞬间瞪圆了眼睛，脸色微微有些发白。两个人在对视的那一刻立马明白了当下的情况。Nathan和Pierce双双在心里祈祷世界赶紧毁灭，就不用面对这火药味十足的修罗场。

Reese磨着牙发出刺啦刺啦的声音：“真没想到能在这儿见到你啊亲爱的。”然后也不等Finch回答，学着Nathan的动作揽过Pierce。  
“怎么可能呢，我只是在想今晚哪个男人会有幸选中我。”

Finch也立马拉过Nathan的手转身回屋：“真希望我选到的那个屁股够大。”

这一刻Pierce不知作何心情地咬了咬自己的舌头，推翻了之前对Finch恒定输出的判断。这一对疯起来都是一样的，还好他们结婚了，要疯在一个屋檐下疯不要去祸害别人。

人到齐了之后Zoe捧着装有所有帽子的篮子走到客厅中央，还特意表示让第一次来的Finch第一次选。  
“你会喜欢这次的经历的，要常来玩哦。”

“那是一定的。”

Pierce不用转头看Reese的表情就知道他肯定又被气得牙痒痒，过去无法无天的Reese被这样被吃住也算是Finch的本事，真是一物降一物。

Finch看着那一篮种类繁多的帽子稍微纠结了一会儿。他不得不考虑误打误撞选到那个粗鲁的高个子的帽子的可能性。他出门的时候没有戴帽子，带来的想必是新买的。以他低俗的品味，大概会买个傻兮兮的贝雷帽或者浮夸的牛仔帽之类的。  
一顶黑色的圆顶礼帽引起了Finch的注意。制作不算太过精良，但是颇有英伦绅士气质。Finch可以想象Reese对这种帽子嗤之以鼻的表情，这是他绝对不会想要买的那种。

Finch迟疑地轻轻拎起那顶他几乎要选中的帽子，转过头看了看Reese的表情。他此时已经因为各种复杂的情感产生了严重的面部扭曲，双眼似乎还要喷出火来。Finch在油然而生的胜利感中不再迟疑，把帽子交给了Zoe，微微一颔首，瞥了眼气急败坏的Reese。“就它了，谢谢。”  
拜拜了您呐我要好好享受肥美的屁股去了。

如果不是Pierce死死架住Reese的胳膊他怀疑他就要冲出去了，可惜Zoe并没有注意到这一点。  
这个死鬼真的不是故意的吗？

Zoe非常礼仪化地甜甜地笑着：“先生们，这顶帽子的主人可以跟着Mr Finch去一号房间了，走廊左手第一间就是。”

人群寂静了十秒钟，正当Zoe觉得有些奇怪想要发声催促，Finch渐渐升起不祥的预感的时候，Reese僵直着腿缓慢地从人群中挪了出来。带着一种被命运戏弄的无力感，以及准备好迎接这辈子最大的羞辱的视死如归的表情。

腿脚不好的人不是我吗，不爱收拾的死老头。  
Finch愣在原地，某个F开头的词语在他口中呼之欲出，但是鉴于场合以及他自我的修养还是好不容易忍住了。  
“你那帽子是哪个野男人给你选的？”

“我出来是想找个野男人爽一把，不是看你硬不起来的可怜模样的。”

Finch觉得他们有必要约法三章。这日子还想过下去的话，得禁止在他们的日常对话里出现“野男人”这个词。违反的人得被操，还要自己做扩张的那种。

\------------------

两个人坐在床上挂着同样一副要死的表情。Reese觉得特别委屈。他本来可以在高潮里好好享受这个夜晚，忘掉和Finch的那些不愉快，结果现在只能在这里生闷气。

“我们要不…还是离开吧。”

“都怪你，叫你选谁的不好，偏选到我的。”

“我哪知道你这犟驴会转性，让你收拾房间你可没收拾过。”

“我没有洁癖和偏执症。”

“你怎么不去睡垃圾堆。”

Reese斜着眼睛打量了一下Finch，他居然来这种地方还穿着西装三件套。床和Finch这两个意象叠加在一起唤起了他隐秘压抑的渴望，这只胖麻雀坐着的姿势还让他的西裤把他下体的形状勾画了出来。Reese不自觉地咽了咽口水。

“我看你就是故意的，故意选中我。”他顿了顿：“是不是还是觉得我的屁股翘，离不开我？”

“Nathan的屁股都比你的翘。”

Reese刚想说我不给你操，你去找野男人算了。才想起来这话很熟悉，他似乎在某个迷迷糊糊的晚上对Finch说过了。哦，说不定这才是这场闹剧的导火索。于是他换了个方向。  
“Harold你肯定是那方面有点不行了，才掩饰说谁看到我都硬不起来。”

“看着你那欠揍的脸谁都很难硬起来。”

Reese很大度的点点头。“硬不起来就乖乖趴好等被操啊Harold。”

Finch把Reese的表情解读为想要造反，这小浪蹄子怎么想到这一出的。可惜Zoe的房子隔音不是太好，也不知道是不是有意为之的。听到隔壁房间传来浪荡的叫床声的时候，两人才意识到他们已经不合时宜地生了很久闷气了，人家早就已经进入状态了。

“噢没错，就是那里，太爽了。”  
“快一点，再快一点，噢操！”  
“操…操…你的屁股好紧，夹住了，对，就是这样。”

Finch的表情慢慢泛红，Reese听见这样刺激的声音已经有些忍不住了。这不能怪他，要怪就怪这只没品的麻雀，害他两周了都没性生活。内心汹涌澎湃表面按兵不动的结果就是Reese在时隐时现的水声叽咕和肉体的拍打声里不可避免地硬了起来，在胯下支起了帐篷。  
这机会其实也难得，来这里的人都是为了寻求感官刺激。这就是个让人做爱做个爽的地方。他并不打算忍，有块肥肉在嘴边，吃素算什么回事。在这里他不再是Harold Finch的那个整天忍气吞声听他说教的老公，他要做个把这个Mr Finch操服的种马型金牌野男人。

Finch显然是两个人里力气更小的那个。被Reese摁在床上扒衣服的时候他非常自觉地没有反抗，反正也没什么用，还会平白无故的给Reese增添征服的快感，世界上哪有这么好的事。他脑子里想的全是，真是风水轮流转，我居然也有被操的一天，还是被这个邋遢鬼。

Reese并不急，他用自己硬起来的阴茎抵着Finch的小腹，啃吻他脖颈处裸露出来的皮肤。两只手也没闲着，着手解开他丝滑的领带。这是他的封印之一，没了领带的束缚Finch能对他做出太多下流的事情来，他领教过许多次了。  
也许是因为分了些心的原因，几分钟后Reese还在装作漫不经心的和Finch的领带搏斗，Finch安耐不住要嗤笑出声了。  
“连个领带都不会解，还说要操我。”

Reese自承在这方面的经验实在稀缺。很多时候Finch都是自己解开他的领带和衬衫扣子，命令他从额头处吻下去，从鼻尖，嘴唇，下颚，脖颈，一直到胸口和腹部。遇到皮带的阻碍自然是用嘴和舌头来解决，直到最后Reese含住那根让他销魂的肉棒。这种安排让他非常满意，在他的调教下Reese的口活进步明显。他们曾一度在床上打赌，赌Reese能在多长时间之内让他射出来。这种淫靡的赌约在Finch屡战屡败后被他单方面取消。Finch把它称之为幼稚游戏的终结，而Reese把它当成了一种床上功夫的证明，一块无言的勋章。

Reese脸红了红决定扬长避短，毕竟领带的存在与否都不影响他后来要做的事情。Reese在一阵徒劳过后直奔主题并后悔怎么没想到早点这么干。Finch在内裤被扒下来之际直呼大意了。他的阴茎也早就已经翘得老高，要不然Reese的动作还能再快点。  
“等不及了吧。”

Finch本来想说些什么刻薄的话让Reese不要想太多，毕竟男人的勃起是个玄学。但当Reese发现了扒下的内裤居然是丁字裤的时候，他觉得这晚他已经没什么反抗的余地了。他是真·躺平等操。  
Reese发出啧啧啧的赞叹声，想不到Finch平时看不出来来，人后居然还留了这么骚的一手。这丁字裤其实是Finch某天window shopping一时兴起买给Reese的，想着也许他们可以玩点什么不一样的新花样来。所以尺寸对他来说显然有些大了，根本什么都包不住，连后面的两颗小肉丸都大胆地伸了出来，摆明了一副任意给Reese玩弄的样子。

Reese温柔地抚摸Finch大腿内侧温柔细腻的皮肤，它们总是在Finch不顾一切地往他屁股里撞的时候蹭到他，给他一种安全舒适的愉悦感。这也许就是他喜欢和Finch做爱的原因，想到这里的Reese有些情动，他弓起身子探下去同Finch缠绵亲吻起来。嘴唇相触的一刹那两人才意识到他们有多久没有进行这项愉悦身心的活动了。Finch的嘴唇在清晨会有些冰凉，吻起来是薄荷糖一样甜蜜清凉的触感。而现在的他热情又放荡，像是甜点屋里的熔岩热巧克力。Reese迷醉地把舌头伸了进去，细细舔舐他精心养护的牙齿的每一处。这动作让Finch有些微痒，于是他微微抬起头加深了这个吻，吮吸起Reese薄薄的性感嘴唇。Reese不受控制地加重了抚摸Finch下体的力度。

Finch不得不加重地喘着粗气离开了Reese的嘴唇，他的阴茎已经肿胀得发红，还在渴望里微微颤动着。

“别磨蹭了，快点干进来啊！”

Finch隐隐约约听到这是Nathan的声音，分贝可真够大的。Reese从善如流地拿起床头Zoe好心为客人们准备好的润滑剂递给Finch：“你擅长这个，你自己来。”  
Finch每次对Reese把他咬射的“报复”，就是美其名曰扩张和塞润滑剂，实则在Reese的后穴里捣鼓出各式花样，逼他在隐忍的叫喊里射在他的手上。Reese爽过还非常大度地不忘夸上Finch一句。  
“你的手在我屁股里和在电脑键盘上一样灵活嘛。”

Finch挺享受这夸赞，握住自己的肉棒慢慢往洞口里挤的时候还要回敬一句：“在你屁股里灵活的可不止手。”通常对话就到此为止了，因为Reese爽得翻白眼的时候是说不出什么逻辑连贯的句子来的。

Finch本来想扭扭身体诱惑一下Reese让他代劳，但是考虑到他的色诱术并不如Reese般炉火纯青，在他面前展示也无非东施效颦，而且最重要的是，他不是还气着呢嘛！要不是他要死不死选到了Reese的帽子，天知道现在这懒鬼在和哪个野男人翻云覆雨。

于是Finch决定自己把快感掌控在自己手里。他面朝下趴在了床上，还不忘踹了踹Reese让他不要挡住他四肢的伸展。Reese干脆坐到床边的椅子上欣赏这难得一见的情色画面。

Finch把脸瞥向另一边懒得去看Reese一副看戏的脸，叉开双腿方便让后穴暴露更多。在此之前他没有被开拓过，比起Reese来说紧了不少。Finch对自己很有耐心，他用食指沾满了润滑剂一点一点摸索着去找那个让自己快乐的凸起。Reese注意到Finch丰腴的屁股有弹性得很，大概是甜甜圈吃多了的原因。不过那些甜甜圈也是他配着煎绿茶买给Finch的， 他倒也没什么立场吐槽他。

Finch果然在这方面天赋异禀，那个凸点被他迅速而准确地找到了。Finch缓缓地给自己刺激又不想一下子攀得太高，只在渐渐加速的心跳和不会太难以承受的快感里调整着自己的呼吸。这种感觉是很美妙的。 他从没想过自己的手原来有这样的魔力，他开始有点嫉妒和气愤每次趴在那里只知道享受的Reese。这家伙就知道扭屁股要自己快一点深一点，真不要脸。

然而Finch没有意识到的是，他正因为那微弱电击一样的快感把持不住地扭动着屁股，追逐着玩弄自己的手指。Reese本来就看直了眼睛他这放荡自慰的样子，这时候更是把持不住地走上来，跪在他身后搓揉他那丰满的臀瓣。  
真是人间尤物，Reese后悔自己怎么没早点发现，他这是错过了多少快乐。

Finch懒得搭理Reese不合时宜的骚扰，往里加入了一根中指。轮番的挤压轰炸让他开始有些难以抑制呻吟。Reese还非常好心地帮他添了点润滑剂，然后把手中的残留顺着有节奏的抚摸涂满他整个光滑细腻的屁股。  
哦，真诱人。

Reese忍不住凑上去吸吮啃咬，绝佳的口感让他开始幻想以后一定要在这麻雀弯腰在书架上寻找些什么催眠的东西的时候操他个措手不及。而此时的颤动加重了Finch受到的刺激。他的手指被加速探向前列腺那个令他快乐的地方，他半阖着眼睛喘着粗气，加快了手中的速度。Reese对这个表情很是熟悉，每次他被干到兴奋处加重往Finch身上套弄的时候，他就是这幅销魂的样子。

Reese自诩是一个在床上很主动的人。他要知道Finch腹诽他就知道扭屁股求操两人又得吵起来。他们在婚姻之初还是很浓情蜜意的，他们的蜜月在罗马度过。Finch主要是为了看一些感兴趣的展览和梵蒂冈博物馆里的壁画。参观展览其实是个体力活，而体力更好的Reese整天想的却是酒店里的按摩浴缸和浑身湿透的Finch射在他身体里的样子。那时候的他们对彼此还存了三分陌生，还没有在平凡乏味的生活里相看两生厌直至现在性都几乎要成为生活里可以被省略掉的事情。  
Reese会非常热情地为Finch提供叫醒服务。八月份的地中海干燥闷热。Finch不是醒于让处在空调房的他仍透出一层薄汗的闷热，也不是下身Reese吮吸时仿佛尝到什么美味而发出的丰满水声，而是自身体不知名的某处泛起来的简直要将他永久麻痹在这张因为前一晚的疯狂而凌乱不堪的床上的快感。两人无声的默契大概是在无数个这样的早晨建立起来的，在Finch终究控制不住射得Reese满脸的时候，Reese会舔舔嘴角的腥咸，笑着和他道早安。幸好Finch是个“精力”旺盛的人，不然碰上Reese这种不知足的还真够呛。

Reese略有些动容，Finch喉咙深处的呜咽唤起了他某些遥远美好的记忆。之所以遥远大概是因为两人的脸皮随着婚姻的长度逐渐增厚，他们在不用商量的情况下一致同意做爱不需要这么多形式和前戏。老男人了搞这么多花样做什么，把肉棒往肉穴里一塞不就完事儿了么。于是Reese在这一刻重拾了那份冲动，这并不难。Finch的眼睛和嘴唇多少年如一日的可爱和好看，只要他不在说教，注意到这一点其实轻而易举。  
Reese果然很擅长色诱，他含住Finch阴茎的时候舌头还不忘发出哧溜的一声，并用嘴唇包住后吞吐没几下就开始专心吮吸。Reese的口腔紧紧地贴合着他勃起后凸出的血管和纹路，舌头在顶端温柔地挑逗摩擦。Finch梗着腰死死撑住，觉得这样就射出来未免太过丢脸，可后面的手也还停不下来，这感觉实在是太美妙。  
可是Finch不愧永远是那个一句话就能把气氛破坏殆尽，或者惹火Reese的人。他在前后夹击下还不忘揶揄他。

“邋遢鬼，我的鸡巴好吃吗？”

Reese瞬间恨不得把它咬下来拿去泡福尔马林，Finch总在他好不容易软化态度的时候不领情。这一次Reese保持了他认为他应有的风度，只是略有心机地粗鲁地吐了出来，牙齿还磕到了敏感的顶端。Finch嘶嘶地抽了抽气。  
“太短了，不够吃。”

这下轮到Finch生气了。他只是想告诉这没风度的家伙我们没事了，我知道你也硬得难受。他怎么就不领情。

Finch懒得计较了，这家伙的不解风情也不是一次两次。他要次次计较，Reese头上的毛都能被他薅光。Reese也懒得计较了，不仅因为他反复在心里重申自己是大度的那个，还因为Finch的后穴肉眼可见的被滋润得水灵通透，此时还配合着他的喘息微微张合。Reese看直了眼睛跃跃欲试脱裤子准备拔枪上阵，他饿太久了。结果被Finch一个反扑，用体重摁在了床上动弹不得。

“好重啊，你甜甜圈吃多了吧死老头子。”

Finch不疾不徐地解开自己的领带，Reese稍微分了点心想偷师这手法，好下次匆忙的时候加快点速度不用煎熬更长时间，一只手腕就被死死地绑在了床头的木质栏杆上。Reese不可置信地活动了一下，绑得还挺紧的。

“我以为是我干你？”

“真以为我会让你在上面？”

这个控制欲爆棚的家伙。

Reese穿的Polo领T恤在两人合力下被卷在了他被绑住的手臂边。Finch顶着Reese的胸膛鉴赏了一番。Reese全身上下都在冒火，根本不想和Finch玩这种小年轻才感兴趣的调情游戏。  
“别的也就罢了，干这事儿能不能快点啊。”

Finch啧啧地摇了摇头，这懒鬼居然还好意思说自己甜甜圈吃多了，他明明才是那个在这些年腹部堆积了不少脂肪的那个。要不是脸还是一如既往地好看，他可真下不去嘴。  
“急什么。”

Finch难以自制地在Reese赤裸的胸膛上轻柔地抚摸，这家伙太阳晒多了皮肤都变得黝黑，该死地还是一副很迷人的样子。Reese的腰看起来很有力，Finch丝毫不怀疑它会在打桩运动中起到很好的助力作用。他用手握住两边，感受着他温热的身体，扭了扭身体模仿了一下性交的动作。Reese看得到却吃不到，被弄得有些气急败坏，这阔佬到底要做什么。  
“你他妈倒是骑上来啊。”

Finch看着Reese潮红的脸有种胜利的快感。他可不急。他缓缓地拉下Reese的西裤。Reese的那根肉棒迫不及待地弹了出来，这还是在内裤的束缚之下。  
“你可真骚。”

Reese把注意力从Finch的屁股转移到自己身上，才发现今天穿的内裤居然是粉红色的。  
“这是你买的。”

Finch想了想还真是。当时这套内裤被送给Reese的时候立马遭到了嫌弃。Finch用一夜七次作为诱惑成功让他带着暗喜和期待接受了这份礼物。Finch的心机其实不仅表现在颜色上：他特意买小了一个尺码。而Reese又喜欢只穿着内裤在家里闲逛以及从冰箱里偷啤酒，Finch只需要坐在沙发上装模作样地读书就可以观赏到Reese胯间的美好景致，偶尔让他递个什么东西还可以看到它的晃动。  
啧，弹性真好，后面也是真的翘。

一夜七次当然也被Finch非常诚信地兑现了。Reese却并没有如想象中的那样平稳绵长地享受它。后面几次的时候他已经有些撑不住了，在几乎让他失禁的高潮里全身都在颤抖，却又像瘾君子一样舍不得向Finch求饶，只期望他继续把他当做欲求不满的站街男妓一样操到他涕泪直流。

想到这里Finch更后悔自己怎么没早点开发一下Reese的前面，光饱眼福太浪费，把它塞进屁股才该是正道。

Finch懒得和他废话，把内裤扒下来的动作倒也还算温柔。他知道他现在已经如满弓之箭，不小心把他弄射了可不好。要不然他就只能光着屁股去敲别人的房门请求加入3p了。Reese的阴茎有些发红，手握上去是烫人的温度。Finch偏偏不好好照顾他这里，手顾左右而言他地摸上他两颗沉甸甸的阴囊，这可不好受。Reese觉得什么事都和他过不去，下身肿胀得快要爆裂，Finch一副边享受边看好戏的表情。再加上隔壁房间里传来非常有节奏的床摇晃的声音，吱嘎吱嘎地像在他心脏里凿。显然那一对正处于非常关键的阶段，叫床声也简化成了单一的“啊”和“Oh yes”。

Reese觉得他被折腾得有些精神不正常了，因为他甚至觉得隔壁的水声他都能清楚地听到。啪叽啪叽的，十分肉感且放荡。

焦急而得不到缓解，Reese感到全身燥热不堪，额头上已经有汗珠冒了出来。Finch还是很享受这刻意被他拉长的折磨。 他用并不锋利的指尖慢慢在茎身上逡巡，像是在慢慢感受它的傲人气息。这对Reese来说不仅没有一点安慰作用，反而加重了他的折磨。Reese暗骂这个小气吧啦的阔佬，你看隔壁多起劲，你就不能学学。  
“别磨蹭了，你后穴里的润滑剂都要流干净了。”

Finch更是起劲，背朝Reese掰了掰自己的臀瓣：“还没呢。”  
这一刻Reese发誓今天非要把他操到求饶，让这屋子里所有人都能听到他的浪叫声为止。

Finch不知道大难临头，还一副没玩够的样子。重新转过身把自己下身凑过去，两人的阴茎矗立在了一起，Finch用手指比划了一下，无奈地承认他们在尺寸上势均力敌，谁也别嘲笑谁。  
“比划个什么劲，用你的屁股感受不就好了。”

Reese从来没给Finch买过内裤，所以他才意外现在正无辜地躺在地板上的丁字裤。他这方面的缺席主要是因为Finch对他的品味嗤之以鼻。但是如果要买他想一定不会弄小尺寸，就凭他屁股的敏感程度。

Finch凑过去吻Reese干到快要冒烟的嘴唇，Reese再渴望，也享受这一刻的亲密缠绵。Finch用手指重新从他的咽喉处开始抚摸，缓缓地往下探去，他的乳尖早就已经发硬肿胀。Finch好整以暇地弹了弹，接着揉向他的腹部直至腹股沟的位置。他清楚明白从这里开始就是Reese的敏感地带了。Finch的动作不疾不徐，想要好好挑起他每一分的欲望。Finch的手所到之处Reese觉得那一块皮肤的官能像是被放大了千倍。等到他到达那高耸的山峰的时候，Reese已经在大口大口地叹气了。  
“求你，快点。”

Reese肯服软那一定是忍到不能再忍了。Finch知道见好就收，在他喉结处轻轻舔吻，握着Reese的阴茎抵在自己后穴的入口，带着点威胁地问他。  
“你是不是更希望别的野男人来操你？”  
回答不让我满意你今天就被欲火烧死好了。

“你不就是我找的那个野男人么。”

满分过关。

Finch不再折磨他，径直坐了下去。两人浮现出对方都无比熟悉的高潮脸。Reese想骂他明明自己也忍得辛苦，还偏偏要戏弄他。可惜了他发不出任何声音，身体里的快感几乎是一瞬间就攀升到了顶峰，而这并不会逃过Finch的眼睛。  
“你该不会早泄吧？”

“不会让你忍受我必须忍受的痛苦的。”

啧，还挺贴心？

Finch依然是那个喜欢控制局面的人，他开始渐渐挪动臀部为自己提供摩擦带来的快感。这种感觉是新鲜的，大腿内侧贴合着Reese的腰际给他一种无法言说的亲密。是啊，他们是一对爱人， 在做着最私密的体液交换的事情。Finch在刺激的感官迷宫里乱窜，他的表情有些迷惘，身下的动作不疾不徐，有点像在用耐心驯服一匹桀骜不驯的野马。  
但这并不代表Reese同样享受这样的节奏，他的欲望在Finch的细密包裹里迅速地膨胀，显然已经无法被这温吞的抽插满足了。这速度简直和刚刚吊着他没什么差别，Reese毫不掩饰地冲Finch翻了个白眼。

“我说你这个时候都还要慢吞吞的吗？”他猛地往上顶了顶，提醒Finch他的活动空间其实并不如他想象的那样受限。Finch猛地抽了一口气，用手支撑着床沿缓了会儿差点要喷薄而出的高潮。他可不能丢这个脸。

他们平时的性爱其实大多时候中规中矩，用Finch的话说，都老大不小的了不要玩这么多花样。传教士体位足够满足他的需求，花样都是Reese玩出来的。Reese在床上很擅长传递信号，想要他快一点的话他起初会用腿夹他的腰。Finch有些嫌弃这种表达方式，感觉像是想让马儿跑快一点于是给它屁股一鞭子一样。后来两人对彼此每一寸皮肤上的每一道褶皱都熟稔于心，Reese就越发放荡了起来。Finch从来没有明确表示过什么，但是Reese知道他喜欢听他叫床。不然这阔佬要买邻居都隔那么远的社交障碍式别墅做什么。

Reese觉得虽然体位上他还是在下面，但是毕竟Finch才是被操屁股的那一个，这时候叫床的不该是他。可是Finch显然没有这个打算，缓过劲来的他继续温柔地操着自己，舒服得直哼哼。Reese这时候总算有些反应过来了，他这是把他当电动玩具使？还是带振动和加热功能的，附赠真人模拟射精效果的那种。他觉得有必要找到一点存在感，伸出自由的那只手探向Finch赋闲但仍然骄傲得翘得老高的阴茎，上面还留有他刚刚舔上去的水渍。Finch对这项服务感到非常满意，腹背受敌的他舒服得喘着粗气。Reese想趁他不注意慢慢挺胯加快速度，但是被他非常精明地按住了。  
“想都别想。”

这个控制欲爆棚的男人。

“我都要睡着了。”

Finch俯身吻了吻Reese的下唇，不，其实更像是咬他。这是Finch独有的给予警告的方式。可角度的改变不偏不倚地正好让Reese的性器用最狠的方式扫过他的敏感点。潘多拉的盒子一旦打开就再也收不住了。Finch像被下了蛊一样在Reese上方猛烈地摇晃自己的屁股，像是在他身上榨取快感一样。Reese终于得到了满足，迷醉地望着Finch正拉扯着自己马甲和衬衫，想要彻底从束缚中摆脱出来由欲望主宰的样子。他又想去舔他了，可惜这时候他做不到。

Finch在一阵痉挛里射在了Reese的手中，一直流到他的腹部。他贪心地用屁股紧紧咬着Reese继续动了动，想把那股刺激的感觉多延长那么几秒也好。Reese体贴地拉过他的胳膊让他匍匐在他身上，啃咬他肩上细腻的软肉。这是Reese事后的体贴，而Finch以小人之心度君子之腹地觉得他只是为了把他的精液也抹在他肚子上。  
“你还不射？”

Reese知道自己好心又泡了汤：“你屁股太松，没爽够。”

结果就是Finch屁股猛地一夹，Reese不缺乏经验但低估了Finch的腹黑程度，呆滞着表情如Finch所愿地射了出来。  
Finch不想承认他很喜欢屁股里黏黏的感觉，虽然他知道清理或许会有些麻烦。不知道Zoe在补充用品房间内的性爱用品的时候会不会诧异他们没有用到安全套，润滑剂倒是消耗了不少。

他们其实只用过一次安全套，就是第一次的时候。毕竟和酒吧里因为一杯深水炸弹就认识的男人上床还是需要保持谨慎。之后没有隔阂的肉搏是Reese主动提出来的，他不喜欢橡胶制品挡在他和Finch之间的感觉，这有点冒险。婚后 Finch后知后觉地想到这是Reese不爱卫生且具有冒险精神的第一个信号。Reese明确地向Finch表示过不用担心射在里面的问题，事后的清理也的确都是Reese自己做的。期初Reese在他们吵架的时候偶尔会找茬一样地把这件事搬出来，控诉Finch是个拔吊无情的人。Finch每次都懒得搭理他这一幼稚的行为，然后在当晚他们的和解性爱完事后，Reese在浴室冲洗自己的时候潜入浴室，不由分说地把因为看到这刺激画面又硬起来的阴茎重新塞进Reese的后穴里。  
“我给你清理清理。”  
Reese对此没什么意见也懒得回嘴，倒不是因为能咽下这口气，主要是他对湿淋淋的浴室性爱的态度从来就是yes yes yes。到后来他们每次吵架Reese都要重复这句老套的话，也不知道是真的为了吵架还是为了赢得一次被后入的惊喜。

Finch体力再逞强也就那样，此时干脆趴在Reese胸口不想动了，还好心地替Reese松了绑。他的性器软了下来可是依旧窝在那个温暖的地方不肯出来。Finch从来没有这样的恶趣味，此时就有点不满。  
“你倒是出去，没有这更差劲的肛塞了。”

“不试怎么知道？”

Finch比Reese消耗了更多的体力，所以此时反抗无用，被Reese半强制着就着精液塞了个床头柜前准备好的玩具进来，那东西冰冰凉凉的，冷得Finch打了个激灵。偏偏Reese还很得意：“这个比我好吗？”

“比你硬。”

“哦，Harold~”

Reese可以用气音把Finch的名字叫得非常旖旎，这也是当初Finch这么个谨慎的人压根就忘了要把持住这回事，把他带回了家的原因之一。

Reese没空和他继续斗嘴因为他正专心从他的胯间开始抚摸他。他的手干燥而修长，而且太过清楚Finch的性感部位。他划过Finch的腰际，搓揉着他每一寸皮肤。接下来探向背部，缓缓将他托起，去吮吻Finch的乳尖。Finch无意识挺了挺胯，Reese知道他重新兴奋了起来，这正是他需要的。

“你的罩杯是不是又升级了？”  
光用嘴舔弄还不够，Reese分了一只手揉捏这个脂肪囤积的地方，还恶意地扯了扯Finch的乳头。尖锐却不过分地疼痛让Finch下身重新有些硬了，Reese的力度掌握得恰到好处，这是他多次实践得来的经验。而Reese也是第一个注意到这一点的人。Finch只觉得这人怎么这么欠操，这才温情了几秒钟。

Finch其实没想错，只是Reese更倾向于付诸行动而不是开口要求。Reese对自己的可口程度非常有信心。他觉得想要的时候就脱了裤子扭着屁股跑去和正在认真看书的老公说来操我是非常低级的操作。他会耍一些小心机，比如故意弯腰捡东西露出他粉红色的内裤，或者拿手机听球赛故意“不小心”搞错频道放出嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟，又或者故意拉着Finch聊明知他不感兴趣的枪械，说自己喜欢那些大型的重型机枪，然后在Finch无聊到昏昏欲睡的时候状似不经意地提一句：“当然了，我最喜欢的还是你的那把大枪”。Finch不出所料地会上当，立马两眼放光拉开裤拉链把他的大枪掏出来，说现在就可以给你鉴赏鉴赏。

这个时候可以说是水到渠成，Reese的另一只手缓缓下移握住了Finch的阴茎，感受它在他撩拨的抚弄下渐渐胀大。  
“轮到我了？”

Reese在自己的回合也想学着刚刚Finch对他所做的那样，欣赏一下Finch想要却得不到的样子，虽然知道他不会泪眼汪汪地求饶但是不妨碍他心里这么意淫一番。但是转念一想自己才不是这么没品的人。Finch甚至不知道他什么时候给自己做了扩张。

还真是够心急的。

可是心急的结果就是扩张不如以往Finch做的来得充分。Reese带着兴奋骑上Finch的时候疼得差点嗷嗷叫出来。Finch想要埋怨但是心疼占了上风，他稍稍退出来了一点，学着刚才Reese的样子抚弄他的屁股。润滑剂根本不够。他从瓶子里挤出来更多往两人结合的地方探去。这时Finch不合时宜地意识到Reese的腰肢和大腿比他的更有力的事实。凭什么每次是他出力。

Finch的阴茎往Reese的更深处滑了进去。他撇了撇嘴：“你自己动好了。”

除了保存体力外，Finch另一方面的考虑是不想听到Reese在这里浪叫。毕竟难保不会被不知道在哪个房间的Nathan听到。当时看到Reese走出人群的时候，他表情的精彩程度并不亚于Finch，甚至还在Finch不得不领着他离开的时候在他耳边鼓了鼓劲。要是让他听到叫声，下次可没脸叫他一起吃饭聊天了。他肯定会不怀好意地笑着用肯定句问他：把你家那位干得爽翻了吧。甚至可能下次找他吐槽这个烦人精，Nathan都会用同样的口气宽慰他：把他干到爽翻不就好了吗。

Reese没有Finch心里那么多弯弯绕绕，Pierce用不着听他叫也知道他的本事。于是Reese非常敬业地向Finch展示了一下他理想状态下的性爱。他的节奏才真是像在骑马，而且马似乎还跑得挺快。Reese不住地在Finch身上耸抖，屁股落下来，肉与肉的碰撞发出钝重的响声。他很是享受，后穴含住Finch阴茎的样子像是在品尝什么美味的食物。Finch从不意外Reese的主动性能有多强，但好戏永远在后面。快感渐入佳境，Reese喊了起来。

“噢….噢…爽….”

“你倒是轻点声。”

“就是这样…哦你可真硬啊。”

“看你的表情就知道，小声点儿啊你。”

“就是这样操我！操他妈的，真棒。”

“你可闭嘴吧。”

Finch有些后悔润滑剂塞得有些太多了。他们的结合处被完完全全地湿润，合着他流出的前液一起，此时正配合着Reese的动作发出清脆的水声。这声音他们在浴室里常听到，通常还会被房间的回音效果放大而格外催情。在这里Finch明显是有些紧张了，Reese在放浪地喊叫里还不忘体贴他的感受，与他双手交握，抵在棉质的床单上。Finch怀疑Reese用这种方式把他的某些冲动传递给了自己，他张了张嘴，“噢…”的一声就不小心逸出了喉咙。

Finch根本不想承认也不想放纵这种感觉，但尤嫌不足的Reese正在加快的速度对他的渴望只是火上添油。他摆开Reese的手扯过一旁的枕头死死咬住。Reese吸住他的地方持续用让人沉溺不已的快感轰击着他。他最终脱力，枕头给了他虚晃的私密感，叫喊声全部被埋进了枕头，却没有逃过Reese的耳朵。

“哦…yes…yes…”

Finch觉得如果不是这样他非得尖叫出来不可，可是身体正越来越不受自己控制。明明已经刺激到快要承受不住，他还不知餍足地随着Reese挺腰和收缩，只为了追求更强烈的快感。他怀疑是不是进入到了从来没有去到过的Reese的深处，那里有太多甜蜜和震颤等着他去发掘。Reese永远知道Finch即将攀上高峰的信号。他搓揉着自己的阴茎做到了和他同时射出来，再一次弄脏了他们的肚子。这一次他没有坏心眼地去顶戳Finch什么地方，让他有个好心情欣赏这个性感的画面。

Reese觉得他们喘得像两条发情的狗，这场性爱大概能挤进他们的历史前十里。他意识到他们之间没有什么矛盾和不和，是你来我往的两场性爱不能化解的。隔阂再深，润滑剂和丰沛的精液也能把他们粘回来。

Finch无意识地舔舔他有些干涸的嘴唇，Reese禁不起诱惑地吻了上去，把那粉红色的可爱舌头卷进嘴里好好抚慰了一番，他甚至没有意识到他们这是在亲吻。Finch抬起手捧起Reese的脸，微微张了张嘴让他吻得更深，高兴地想他们又发掘了更好的获取快感的方式。

Zoe在门外敲门提醒时间，Finch本有些迷糊的头脑才意识到这一仗他们打了有多久。Reese放开Finch的唇，侧了身架起一条腿缠住他。这还不够，他揽过Finch的肩膀，用鼻尖拱了拱他柔软的下巴。两人在默契的对视里温柔地笑了。  
对他们这种没脸没皮的老夫夫来说，表白已经是不再是需要宣之于口的事情了。

他爱他，他也爱他这种事情被写入了每天的柴米油盐里。是Reese半夜给Finch掖好的被子，是Finch处心积虑准备的晚餐，是Reese风雨无阻带给Finch的煎绿茶和甜甜圈，是Finch嘴上唠叨行为却纵容着的Reese的每一个坏习惯。这些被融入了生活的一点一滴，以至于他们都习以为常直到忽视许久。

Reese看着Finch红红的脸蛋，后者把后脑勺靠在他的肩窝处。  
我想正式声明我爱这个男人，可是我才不想告诉他啊。

Finch笑得露出两颗白白的牙齿。  
婚礼上该说的你都说了，死鬼。 

“回家继续？”

“我可以明天再去接Bear。”

反正家里的工具很齐全。  
两个人非常有默契地同时在心里默默这么想。


End file.
